


The One Where Shit Happens to Percy

by ohdamitsme



Series: Night Vale!Annabeth Chase-verse [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: No beta we kayak like Tim, poor percy tbh, rating for swearing, starts the same year as my main fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdamitsme/pseuds/ohdamitsme
Summary: Percy backstory for my main fic!
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Night Vale!Annabeth Chase-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203977
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**New York, New York, USA**

**July 10, 2007**

Jon never thought he would go to America for a holiday and come home with a child, but here he was. Running toward the sound of a crying kid, in New York. He turned the corner and found a child, a little boy, who looked to be about five years old. He was crying and screaming for his mother. Jon knelt down and said, “What’s wrong?”

“M-my m-m-mommy’s in there!” the kid said through thick tears.

“That burning building?”

“Yeah!”

“Ok kiddo. First off, I’m Jonathan, but you can call me Jon. What’s your name?”

“Percy.”

“Alright, Percy. I’ll go ask somebody at the scene if your mom’s ok. Do you want to come?”

Percy nodded, not seeming to care that the building was on fire. Then again, he was a five year old whose mom might be dead.

\------------------

I’m sorry, Percy, the paramedic had said, but your mom’s gone. Jon had held the poor, sobbing boy and thought, well, guess I should adopt him now.

\------------------

Percy had gotten on the plane with the nice man, who had sorted out the fact that Percy was his kid now. The man, Jon, had said they were going back to his home in London, a city across the sea. Percy was excited, but also sad. His mom was gone, but he had a new dad!

\------------------

“Fuck, Jon! You stole a child?” Georgie yelled when Jon went to see her a few weeks later. Percy was at the kindergarten Jon had picked out, and Jon knew he couldn’t avoid being yelled at by Georgie forever. She wasn’t unprovoked, of course.

“No, Georgie. I legally adopted him. His mom died, and his dad died too, I guess? So, someone had to do it, and I was right there.” He wasn’t wrong. It had been entirely legal. Percy had come back home with Jon of his own free will.

And so Percy Jackson became Percy Sims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, fuck. This is a bit choppy, but it gets the idea out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's dad gets a new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWA HA HA FUCKING WITH THE TMA TIMELINE!

**London, England**

**August 18, 2012**

Percy woke up with a start. He was having the nightmares again, of a burning building and a woman trapped inside. He knew what had happened to his mom, but that didn't stop him from loving his dad with all his heart. Suddenly, he realized today was his 10th birthday! 

Percy ran down the stairs of his dad's flat to the kichten, to find a note from his dad saying:

_Job interview. Had to leave early. Be back soon! Love you and happy birthday._

_~Love, Dad_

_Oh yeah!_ Percy thought, _he has that job interview at that Magnus place._

\---------------

Jon wished he hadn't had to leave so early on his son's birthday, but this was the first job opportunity he had had in years. The Magnus Institute wasn't the most respected place, being a "supernatural research facility." It was the best he could do, though. He had a son to provide for, rent to pay. He saw that he was at the Institute. 

Jon took a deep breath and stepped inside.

\---------------

When his dad got home, Percy was ready and waiting. 

"How was the interview? Did you get the job? 

Jon said he wasn't sure yet, and suggested that they go get pizza for lunch and see a movie for Percy's birthday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, no, there will NOT be an apopcolypse. I'm not that mean. :)


End file.
